


El color de las almas gemelas

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background IwaOi - Freeform, Background TanaKiyo, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Old Together, Internal Conflict, M/M, Past Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Past Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Red String of Fate, Sakusa puede ver el hilo de las personas, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, background osasuna - Freeform, sakusa centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Desde que tenía memoria, Sakusa Kiyoomi podía ver el hilo que unía a las personas. No debería haber sido un problema, de no ser porque en su propio meñique no había ningún hilo.Día 2 — Soulmates AU. «Is this the moment we kiss?».
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji/Kita Shinsuke, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162925
Kudos: 31
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	El color de las almas gemelas

Sakusa Kiyoomi pensó, durante mucho tiempo, que era normal ver un pequeño hilo sujeto al meñique de la mayoría de seres humanos.

Pero no lo era. No realmente.

Lo supo desde aquella tarde en que a su madre le preguntó por qué, años atrás, se había rasgado el hilo azul que la ataba a su padre.

Un día estaba: brillante, azul como un arándano maduro, un poco rasgado. Pero estaba. Eso era lo importante, ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando regresó de la casa de su primo, aquel lazo se había cercenado de manera irremediable. Sakusa vio, con horror, cómo las dos puntas ahora flotaban en el aire con sus filamentos arrancados de cuajo como una bandera olvidada en la montaña y azotada por el clima.

Ella le miró confundida con sus grandes ojos oscuros —muy parecidos a los de Kiyoomi, o eso decía la gente— mientras aclamaba que no había ningún hilo colgando de su meñique.

Pensó que, tal vez lo estaba molestando. O que buscaba no hacerle sentir mal por el hecho de que el pequeño Kiyoomi tampoco tenía ningún cordel atado a su dedo —no como el resto de las personas.

Con los años, Sakusa Kiyoomi llegó a la conclusión de que aquel hilo que veía colgando de cada persona solo podía significar una cosa.

Los había de distintos colores: desde rosa pastel a borgoña, morado a lavanda, blanco a negro, verde pastoso a azul grisáceo como una tormenta.

Eran de distintos grosores y texturas: más secos o desgastados, pero también mullidos y tan gruesos que las tijeras de la escuela no serían capaces de cortarlos.

Algunos estaban enredados; otros eran tan largos que no podías ver en dónde terminaban.

Todos ellos se mecían como una cuerda fantasmal entre la marea de cuerpos, con un pequeño halo que centelleaba con vida propia como si fuera una mismísima estrella en la tierra —eran muy bonitos, si se ponía a analizarlos, pero era eso lo que le hacía preguntarse por qué nadie más parecía notar que estaban allí o, al menos, percatarse un milisegundo de su existencia.

Pero todos ellos —o, al menos, en un principio— coincidían en una única cosa.

—Yo lo vi, mamá —había mascullado el pequeño Kiyoomi esa tarde—; un día estaba el hilo, y al siguiente ya no. ¿Por qué se rompió?

—Omi, hijito, no tengo idea de qué hablas —suspiró ella, pero en su voz había tristeza—. No creo que algo me ate a tu papá más que todos ustedes.

_Ustedes_. Kiyoomi y sus hermanos mayores.

Y podría haber creído en las palabras de su madre porque solo era un niño pequeño —sin importar los ojos cansados e hinchados, la nostalgia en sus suspiros, los movimientos torpes que removían una taza de café amargo pese a que ella lo odiaba de esa forma.

Podría habérselo creído, sino fuera porque antes _había_ un hilo allí. Lo había rozado con sus dedos cuando era todavía más diminuto y cabía en los brazos de sus padres, y sus manos jugueteaban con todo lo que estuviera cerca de ellas.

La temperatura estaba un poco fría, pero, ¿y eso qué?

Su color y frialdad no significaba algo en absoluto. Lo importante era que los uniera, ¿cierto?

Y ahora ya no estaba.

Pero Kiyoomi comprendió, así, con los años, que el hilo en el dedo meñique podía unirte irremediablemente a alguien que amaras.

Y que era capaz de destruirse con mucha más facilidad.

Sin embargo, y aquello atormentaba sus pensamientos en la noche —cuando se ponía oscuro y su mente viajaba a todos los coloridos hilos que desfilaron frente a sus ojos durante el día…

Cuando se quedaba solo en su cama, Kiyoomi se preguntaba por qué diablos no había ningún hilo colgando de su propio meñique.

* * * *

Al ser una persona más lógica y analítica, Kiyoomi intentó buscar una explicación razonable a su condición.

¿ _Condición_? Sacudió la cabeza casi al instante tras pensarlo.

¿Lo suyo era algo así como una enfermedad? ¿Algo diferente?

¿Qué tenía Kiyoomi que no le permitía crear un hilo?

Podría haber pensado que era por algún aspecto mágico y sobrenatural que no le permitía ver su propia condición —pero, a veces, por la calle y en las aulas de la escuela, también se encontraba a gente que no tenía un fantasmagórico hilo de colores que pendía de sus dedos.

¿Existía, entonces, más gente como él?

Wakatoshi Ushijima era otro niño más de la escuela. Era alto, de hombros anchos, mirada severa. A Sakusa le gustaba sentirse un poco identificado con su porte —pero no sabía del todo si quería ser como él… o estar _junto_ a él.

Puede que fuera porque tampoco tenía un hilo en su dedo. Sus manos estaban tan vacías y livianas como los largos dedos de Sakusa —sin nada más que lo encadenara a otra persona.

_Tal vez los que no tenemos hilo podemos complementarnos_ , pensaba. _Tal vez estamos hechos el uno para el otro_.

Como si no tener un hilo fuera algo así como una señal de que debían juntarse y compartir el tiempo.

Puede que Wakatoshi no supiera realmente que no tenía un hilo —ni siquiera debía saber que _existían—_ o por qué el pequeño Kiyoomi le seguía a todas partes y observaba con los ojos brillando como luceros.

Puede que no le importara hacer buenas migas con él, o acercarse tanto que, poco a poco, que le hizo desear que _de verdad_ hubiera un hilo que los uniera.

Era también posible que la falta de ese hilo hiciera sentir a Sakusa que, al final del día, no lograba conectar del todo con ese chico que pensó estaba hecho para él.

Suspiró de alivio cuando las cosas dejaron de funcionar y cada uno tomó sus propios caminos con la llegada de la preparatoria. Y el no tener un hilo roto entre sus manos volvió todo un poco más fácil.

Deseó que su madre tampoco lo hubiera tenido. Que no tuviera que verla sufrir día a día desde que su padre les abandonó no muchos meses después desde la ruptura del hilo.

Kiyoomi empezaba a convencerse de que no tener un hilo era muchísimo más fácil.

* * * *

No todos los niños tenían hilos muy fuertes al principio. La mayoría de ellos solo tenían débiles cordeles deshilachados que no parecían tener un fin —sus colores eran más débiles, opacos, sin brillo.

Hasta que llegó la pubertad para todos ellos. Y los colores, grosores y fulgor de los hilos comenzaron a cambiar con el correr de los años.

Como el de Shimizu y Yachi; un par de compañeros que Sakusa no recordaba llevaran sus hilos atados al final del otro, pero claramente allí estaba. Un hilo tan amarillo como el sol y que parecía hecho de una cálida y mullida lana fina, pero resistente.

O como el unía a Sugawara y Sawamura —que puede que fuera un hilo más gris y aburrido, pero tan reforzado que ni siquiera las locuras del primero podrían haberlo quebrado.

Además, ¿desde cuándo Oikawa e Iwaizumi estaban unidos por un hilo aguamarina y trenzado? Solo recordaba las pequeñas hilachas del mismo color en sus manos cuando eran dos pequeños revoltosos —casi parecía como si, con el tiempo, se agregara un hilo extra para reforzar aquellos que ya los unían.

Sakusa los miraba entre asombrado y horrorizado. ¿De verdad todas esas personas habían estado unidas entre sí todo ese tiempo y no lo recordaba? No podía quejarse de mucho dado que su vista siempre era un borrón arcoíris y un océano de hilos danzando en el aire.

La mayoría de veces no podía distinguir el final, pero sí que era capaz de distinguir el comienzo de todos ellos.

Lo verdaderamente frustrante era no encontrar un inicio para sí mismo.

Y eso le convertía más y más en una persona huraña, solitaria, amargada.

¿De qué le servía esforzarse, al fin y al cabo?

* * * *

Conoció a Miya Atsumu en un campamento de preparación para la universidad.

Muchas noches se preguntó si apreciaba el hecho de haber cruzados caminos con ese engendro, pero no podía hacer mucho más.

Le vio aparecer sonriendo como si fuera el protagonista de todo el cuadro, seguido por una figura exactamente igual que él más su aura era distinta —su gemelo, Osamu, que caminaba lado a lado con un chico de hombros encorvados y su dedo enlazado a este con un cordel morado.

Sakusa no quiso darles mucha importancia a esas cosas. Estaba comenzando a aprender a vivir con los hilos, a que era una parte más de la vida misma —que no debía hacerle sentir menos el hecho de que él no tenía ninguno mientras el resto del planeta parecía pintar más y más los colores de sus hilos.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de ignorar el de Atsumu. Sus recuerdos se activaron como la lava de un volcán en erupción —le quemaron desde el fondo hasta la boca por la que se fugaron.

Un hilillo negro, roto y recubierto por filamentos deshilachados pendía de su dedo.

De la misma forma que el hilo de sus padres muchos años atrás.

Sakusa contuvo la respiración al verle y rememorar todas esas cosas. Atsumu sonreía como si fuera el mismísimo sol en toda una galaxia, y las demás personas los astros que giraban a su alrededor.

Nada de la mirada cansada y el corazón roto que pesaba cada día a su madre tras la ruptura. ¿Por qué Atsumu se veía tan feliz?

Ya, no era consciente de su propio hilo roto, pero aun así…

—Sakusa Kiyoomi y Miya Atsumu —exclamó de repente el líder de la escuadra y que formaba los equipos para las capacitaciones sobre la universidad—, recorrerán juntos el pabellón con el profesor Takeda. Los vendrá a buscar en un momento.

Se mantuvo tieso esperando al otro, que le miró con gran curiosidad hasta zumbar a su lado de manera casi odiosa —podía sentir los grandes ojos de Atsumu analizándole desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta la punta de los pies.

Sakusa se encogió sobre sí mismo y eligió esconderse más tras su mascarilla descartable. No le gustaban las multitudes, y mucho menos le gustaban los extraños. En _especial_ cuando esos extraños eran tan brillantes que podrían haberle dejado ciego.

Al final, le ofreció la mano para estrechársela. La misma mano de la que colgaba su hilo roto como un recordatorio de lo que alguna vez fue.

¿Habría sido siempre negro? Había visto algunos así en su vida, pero no muchos. No en gente joven. Y, si no era negro como un trozo de obsidiana en bruto, ¿qué color tuvo antes?

Su textura parecía fuerte y reforzada, ¿por qué se había roto y a tan corta de edad de su dueño?

Pero lo más importante: ¿qué infiernos le importaba a Sakusa la respuesta a todas esas dudas?

—Me llamo Atsumu —dijo con su estúpida media sonrisa—. Es un gusto conocerte, Kiyoomi. ¡ _Kiyoomi_! Suena adorable, ¿puedo llamarte Omi? ¡Omi, Omi, Omi! ¡Me gusta cómo es que suena!

—No puedes —gruñó Sakusa sin prestarle atención—. ¿Para qué quieres llamarme de una forma si ya nunca nos vamos a ver otra vez…?

Lejos de alejar o fastidiar a Atsumu, pareció haber captado más su atención. Los ojos le brillaban como el resto de hilos en aquel espacio —y no dejó de mirarle incluso luego de que llegó el profesor Takeda para darles un tour por la universidad y adiestrarlos en las ofertas académicas de la misma.

No mentía cuando creyó que nunca más vería a Atsumu.

Pero las palabras también se las llevaba el viento —y los días, las semanas y los meses en la misma aula de manera casi azarosa, les unieron irremediablemente.

Casi como si ese fuera su propio hilo invisible.

* * * *

No fue hasta su segundo año de amistad que Sakusa conoció a la otra mitad del hilo roto de Atsumu.

Su nombre era Kita Shinsuke —pero no había ningún hilo negro, deshilachado y maltrecho que colgara de su dedo.

Al contrario, en realidad.

Sakusa y Atsumu partieron al cine ese viernes a la noche a pedido del segundo, para ver una película de escaso contenido intelectual sobre superhéroes que nadie más acompañaría a verle —Osamu estaba ocupado saliendo con Sunarin, su hilo morado, y Sakusa parecía ser la única persona que soportaba a Atsumu.

O, al menos, fingía hacerlo.

—Omi-Omi, no te mueves, _pero_ —Atsumu resopló fuertemente mientras mascullaba entre dientes y le hundió las uñas en el antebrazo de repente—, mi exnovio está por allá.

—¿Huh? —inquirió Sakusa, y su corazón se saltó un latido—. ¿Dónde?

—¡Te dije que no veas!

Pero era ya tarde. El cine no estaba muy poblado esa noche, y era tonto que Atsumu pensara que alguien _no_ reconocería su mata de cabello teñido. No mucha gente acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el cine más que tres personas recién llegadas.

No les hubiera dado mucha importancia de no haber sido por dos cosas. La primera fue la declaración de Atsumu sobre que su exnovio se encontraba allí presente, y la segunda casi le quitó el aliento…

Y es que era el hilo rosa pálido que unía los dedos de aquellas tres personas.

No es que fuera similar o una coincidencia — _no_. Era exactamente el mismo hilo colgando de todos sus meñiques, y también era la primera vez que veía a una persona llevando un hilo en cada mano que entrelazaban con los dedos del otro.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Podías unirte a más de una persona? ¿Y al _mismo_ tiempo?

Atsumu se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras Sakusa lo veía todo anonadado. Debía obligarse a sí mismo a salir del estupor —Atsumu no podía ver lo mismo que él.

Para lo que su mejor amigo sabía, esas tres personas solo eran… otras tres personas a ojos de Sakusa.

—El que va en medio y es el más bajito es Kita —comentó Atsumu—. Los otros dos son Bokuto y Akaashi… sus nuevos novios.

Aunque el pensamiento ya hubiera tomado forma en la mente de Sakusa, le tomó totalmente desprevenido, aun así.

Por más que Sakusa recordara vagamente a Kita de algunas fotos viejas que husmeó en el perfil de Atsumu, verle en persona era como encontrarse con un ser humano totalmente distinto.

Sus ojos eran más radiantes; y, aunque su sonrisa fuera diminuta, se veía sincera y profunda.

Inevitablemente su mirada viajó hasta la mano de Atsumu y su hilo negro. Casi parecía como si ahora luciera incluso más marchito que segundos atrás.

¿Ese mismo hilo estuvo unido alguna vez a Kita? ¿Cómo es que ahora tenía dos brillantes hilos rosas que lo unían a personas completamente distintas?

¿Podían crearse nuevos hilos?

¿Eso significaba que…? ¿ _Tal vez_ …?

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Sakusa con voz trémula y sin dejar de mirar al trío de personas que caminaban juntos, enamorados, felices de hacerlo a la par de cada uno.

Atsumu encogió los hombros como restándole importancia. Su semblante era más serio, pero no lucía triste.

—Eso es decisión de Kita, supongo. Siento que para mí sería complicado sobrellevarlo, pero ellos lucen felices así —inspiró ruidosamente—. Si estás dispuesto a que funcione, entonces todo es posible. Kita y yo fuimos muy felices juntos, y ahora es otra vez feliz… es más que suficiente para mí. Él era como un alma gemela para mí.

_Alma gemela_.

Sakusa no supo por qué ese simple concepto causó un huracán en su interior.

Posiblemente porque, por fin, después de años, encontraba una manera de definir a los hilos que unían a las personas. Al menos hasta que…

Hasta que ocurrían cosas como las de Atsumu o su madre.

_Almas gemelas_. Dos palabras que ahora resonaban en su cabeza como un eco que no podía detenerse.

—¿Y no te importa? —preguntó Sakusa tragando saliva—. ¿No te hace sentir que…? ¿Lo de ustedes fue menos real? ¿O que no era tu alma gemela, al final?

Atsumu levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa ante su pregunta. Sakusa no podía quitar los ojos del hilo negro que colgaba de Atsumu. Era eso, o regresar a los otros tres que caminaban como si nadie en el cine les estuviera mirando.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Atsumu—. Kita _fue_ mi alma gemela. Y ahora lo es de Bokuto y Akaashi. O espero, porque de verdad quisiera que fuese feliz. Se merece lo mejor del universo.

_Algo que se rompe no puede ser un alma gemela_ , dijo la parte más sensata de su cabeza. _Tal vez ni siquiera existen las almas gemelas_.

Como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos, Atsumu continuó:

—Existen muchas almas gemelas, Omi-Omi —La sonrisa de Atsumu se ensanchó con la emoción de un niño pequeño—. Mi alma no es igual a como lo era hace unos años. O, al menos, no la parte que estaba unida a la de Kita… supongo que eso nos hizo separarnos.

—Hablas con mucho cariño de esa relación…

_Para tener un hilo negro como una flor marchita_ , quiso agregar tanto al punto que se mordió la lengua.

¿Cómo podía verlo de manera tan optimista? ¿Cómo podía volver a creer?

Se imaginó a su madre y la tristeza que le generó ese hilo roto. Recordó a Wakatoshi y los inexistentes hilos que les obligaron a acercarse de manera fallida. Pensó en todas esas personas con hilos que alcanzaban horizontes infinitos ya que la otra punta ya no estaba en la tierra.

¿Para qué habían servido los hilos todo ese tiempo? ¿Para recordarles que, incluso con un alma gemela, podías sufrir sin remedio?

Atsumu encogió los hombros, pero no sin antes ofrecer su tibia y pegajosa mano a Kiyoomi; quien dudó varios segundos el _porqué_ de esa acción.

Sin embargo… algo en lo más profundo de su ser le hizo sujetarle de la mano. Estaba tan cálida como podría esperarlo de alguien que andaba por la vida como si fuera un sol en el centro del universo.

—Me gusta pensar que podemos tener muchas almas gemelas —dijo Atsumu con una sonrisa—. ¡Samu es una de mis almas gemelas! ¡Pero no le vayas a decir que dije eso, o va a molestarme para siempre…!

Sakusa se quedó callado. Pensó en los gemelos, siempre unidos a pesar de las adversidades y diferencias —no había un hilo en sus meñiques, pero nada los había separado en todos esos años.

¿Quizá los hilos no significaban nada para algunos? ¿Pese a que podían serlo _todo_ para otros?

Su corazón no dejaba de latir mucho más deprisa que de costumbre. No tenía intenciones de calmarlo.

—Tenemos almas gemelas en todo momento de nuestras vidas. ¿Quién dice que debe ser algo romántico, Omi-Omi? —Atsumu rio a carcajada limpia—. ¡Solo me gusta querer a las personas!

—Eso es absurdo —soltó Sakusa, pero su voz sonaba como un susurro maravillado—. De verdad eres un tonto, Atsumu.

La mano del otro apretó la suya. Era casi como si pudiera apretar su alma en un pequeño abrazo con ese gesto.

—Tal vez sí —dijo Atsumu con otro encogimiento de hombros—. Pero pensar así me ha ayudado a sacar lo mejor de la relación que tuve con Kita… a pesar de que la ruptura me rompió tanto que solo podía ver al amor con ojos de completa tristeza desde entonces. Pero…

—¿ _Pero_? —interrumpió Sakusa tragando saliva.

Miró hacia sus manos sujetas. La fila cada vez era más corta para entrar en la sala del cine. Casi se había olvidado que estaban allí por cualquier otra cosa que nada tenía que ver con debatir sobre las almas gemelas.

—Pero quizá pueda volver a creer en ello —comentó Atsumu, también mirando a sus manos y sonriendo de forma melancólica—. Habrá muchas almas gemelas esperándome por ahí… no puedo hacerles sufrir con mi ausencia, Omi-Omi.

La risotada que soltó Atsumu le hizo querer soltarle de la mano, pero no hizo más que gruñir y rodar los ojos mientras llegaba su turno de entregar las entradas.

Antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la sala, Sakusa continuó pensando en toda la información que acababa de recibir…

Y también, antes de sumirse en la densa negrura de la sala del cine, miró sus manos entrelazadas una última vez…

Quisiera fuera un efecto de la pantalla luminosa, o tal vez de su mente atolondrada…

Pero podría jurar que había una diminuta circunferencia roja alrededor de su meñique.

* * * *

Los años siguieron pasando para Sakusa, y también lo hicieron para Atsumu.

No mucho había cambiado en su vida, pero todo estaba patas para arriba al mismo tiempo —poco a poco ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo, aunque mantenía la esencia de lo que alguna vez fue.

Recibió invitaciones a muchas bodas de ex compañeros de la secundaria —no le sorprendieron mucho la mayoría, pero algunas sí que parecían inesperadas.

No le sorprendió el hecho de que Shimizu iba a casarse con Tanaka y no con Yachi, la pequeña a la que alguna vez estuvo unido el hilo en su meñique —tal vez ahora tenía uno completamente nuevo junto a ese otro muchacho.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi sí que iban a casarse después de todos esos años, y tampoco le pareció algo fuera de lo normal. De hecho… sintió inmensa curiosidad de qué tan grueso y trenzado sería ahora el hilo que los ataba.

Y la lista podría haber seguido.

Sakusa comenzó a ver las cosas de manera distinta. A veces no sabía si era solo su cabeza, pero donde alguna vez estuvo el hilo negro y deshilachado de Atsumu ahora había uno dorado y plateado que se unían como dos serpientes —la otra punta recaía en la mano libre de Osamu, su gemelo.

¿Había estado ahí toda la vida? Apenas podía verlo, pero no parecía como algo que creciera de la noche a la mañana. Tal vez ahora su visión era mucho más amplia que antes.

El mundo seguía funcionando como siempre, y Sakusa era el mismo amargado que de costumbre —pero había algo diferente. Tal vez como si fuera un poco más brillante que antes, o puede que solo hubiera ajustado el brillo en su vida.

Todavía había gente que andaba por la vida sin un hilo en sus dedos. Y eso estaba bien —Sakusa necesitó un tiempo para aceptar ese hecho, y comprender que no todo pasaba por el vínculo con otras personas.

No necesitabas de uno para poder querer a alguien. Quizá siempre estaba allí, incluso si no era capaz de verlo —al igual que el hilo que ahora parecía enlazar a los gemelos y que antes no pudo ver.

También debía serlo aquel cordel rojo vibrante que ahora adornaba su meñique —daba unas diminutas piruetas en el aire antes de encontrar su final en el de Atsumu… o quizás ese era su comienzo.

¿En dónde empezaba, realmente? ¿Cuál era el principio de todo, y cuál era el final?

—Te quiero —soltó Sakusa después de mucho tiempo, cuando el hilo rojo entre los dos era ya tan grueso que ni siquiera podía ignorarlo cada vez que estaban juntos—. Estoy seguro que te quiero más de lo que te imaginas.

Atsumu no reprimió la risa que quiso brotar de sus labios. Se encontraba recostados sobre la húmeda grava del parque en un soleado día de primavera —por suerte, Sakusa había consumido sus antihistamínicos para las alergias.

—Yo también te quiero, Omi-Omi —respondió Atsumu sin detenerse a pensarlo. Era como si fuera un hecho que tenía más que asumido—. ¿Este es el momento en que nos besamos?

—En tus sueños, idiota.

— _Bueno_ , en mis sueños ya te he besado más de una vez —Atsumu sacudió la mano, y el hilo rojo que les unía danzó frente a sus ojos—. Así no me quejaría si quieres besarme en la realidad, también. Solo quería comprobar que no besas _tan_ m-...

Sakusa ya no podía escucharlo. Le calló tras acunar su mejilla con manos suaves —y que olían a jabón por sus manos que lavaba todos los días—, besando sus labios con la punta de los suyos.

Atsumu no se resistió, ni tampoco perdió un solo segundo en sujetar su rostro con la misma dulzura y delicadeza para profundizar un beso que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo suceder. Sus manos estaban tan cerca que ya no podía distinguir qué parte del hilo rojo pertenecía al otro.

Podía acostumbrarse a ver ese hilo cada día. O también sería capaz de soportar ya no verlo en un futuro, tal vez.

No es como si pudiera adivinar qué ocurriría con ello. Era una nube de incertidumbre que le acompañaría mientras se lo permitiera, pero que le daba la posibilidad de abrir sus horizontes a la infinidad de posibilidades.

Decidió pensar que, en lo que durase su hilo unido —ya fuera un día, un año, una eternidad—, ninguna de esas cosas tendrían importancia en absoluto.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé me dan muy bien los soulmates, pero espero les guste igual sdkfhsdj muchísimas gracias a quienes me apoyaron en el oneshot de ayer <3


End file.
